


Kylux : les Mauvais Conseils

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Parodie, Poetry, Poésies, Romance, drôle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Un relationnel bien difficile à l'intérieur du Finalizer et de Starkiller





	Kylux : les Mauvais Conseils

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кайлакс: Вредные советы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480157) by Uporoboros. 



> Note du traducteur:   
> Le concept des « mauvais conseils » repose sur le constat que certains enfants ne sont pas sages ni obéissants, et ne suivent guère les bons conseils que leur sont donnés. A ces petits monstres, il faut donc donner des mauvais conseils ; ils feront tout à l’envers et seront ainsi sur le bon chemin.  
> Dans cette œuvre, le principe des mauvais conseils est appliqué à nos amis, les deux amants le plus terribles de la galaxie très-très lointaine. A prendre donc avec une bonne dose d'humour.

**Part 1.  Pré-slash**

***  
Si Kylo, pendant sa crise,  
A cassé toutes les consoles,  
Les écrans et les commandes  
Avec son sabre laser —  
Fais appel tout de suite à Matt,  
Il répare très bien les choses,  
Lui, il sait vraiment tout faire,  
Il est très doué, ce gars.

***  
Si le soir dans ta chambre  
Tu enlèves ton uniforme  
Et pavanes sans ta chemise,  
Sans couvrir ta nudité —  
Aucun doute n’est possible  
Que demain, ce Sith foldingue  
Sera doux et très étrange  
Car la Force voit de loin.

***  
Si ton cœur est pris au piège  
Et tu souffres pour Kylo Ren,  
Si tu rêves de ses belles boucles  
Dans ton lit, quand tu te couches —  
Parle à Matt de ton problème.  
Sache : tu peux lui faire confiance.  
Il t’écoutera sans faille  
Et le gardera pour lui.

***  
Si tu parles à ton grand-père,  
C’est-à-dire, avec son casque,  
Et tu pleures quand tu demandes  
Qu’il te montre les Ténèbres —  
Pense à verrouiller la porte,  
Autrement, ce roux ignoble  
Se ramènera dans la pièce  
Au moment inopportun.

***  
Si vraiment tu ne supportes plus  
Ce crétin de général,  
Si tu ne sais plus quoi faire,  
Le taper ou l’embrasser —  
Attrape vite ton sabre fidèle  
Et saccage tout ce que tu trouves.  
Quand les sentiments sont forts,  
Impossible de les cacher.

***  
Si, pendant votre bataille,  
Rey te blesse et te maltraite,  
Si tu saignes dans la neige  
Au milieu d’une grande forêt —  
Trouve une pose des plus charmantes,  
Sois beau et très fragile.  
Hux accourt à ta rescousse,  
Tu dois l’impressionner.

**Part 2.  Complétement ER (established relationship)**

***  
Si Kylo se déshabille  
Et te montre ses bretelles,  
Mais aussi son joli torse,  
Épilé et bien musclé —  
Fais une mine méprisante  
Et enferme-toi dans ta chambre.  
Tu n’es pas un fétichiste,  
Même si elle est chaude, la vue !

***  
Si un jour devant Lord Ren  
Subitement tu t’agenouilles  
Pour une chose importante,  
Sans avoir fermé la porte, —  
Ne doute pas une seconde  
Que Phasma la consciencieuse  
Arrivera pour prendre des ordres  
Et oubliera de frapper.

***  
Si quelqu’un a fait des fouilles  
Au fond de ton armoire,  
Tes affaires sont en désordre  
Et il manque un t-shirt —  
Sache : ce soir, en salle de gym,  
Kylo Ren, ce désinvolte,  
Défilera au vu de tous  
En débardeur très serré.

***  
Si Phasma la consciencieuse  
Te paraît drôlement bizarre :  
Elle lance des regards obliques  
Et rougit comme un homard —  
Ça veut sûrement dire que toutes les  
Caméras de surveillance  
Dans la salle de conférences  
Tu n’as pas éteint hier.

***  
Si le général prend place  
Au milieu de la passerelle,  
Et les officiers l’écoutent  
Prononcer un grand discours —  
Il est temps de faire des blagues  
En utilisant la Force.  
Qu’il essaie de rester calme  
Et cacher son érection.

***  
Si avec le général  
Vous étiez en désaccord,  
Et après un vif échange  
Il refuse de te parler —  
Fais un saut chez lui en douce  
Et kidnappe Millie sa chatte.  
Que cette nuit, il dorme tout seul :  
Et sans toi, et sans Millie.

***  
Si le méchant général  
Se pointe dans ta chambre  
Pour récupérer sa chatte  
Et la ramener chez lui, —  
Bloque la porte avec la Force,  
Saute sur lui et fais la paix.  
Une fois la chose est faite,  
Donne du lait à la minette.

***  
Si tu as passé cette nuit  
Dans le lit du général,  
Si jamais tu te réveilles  
Super tôt, de bon matin —  
Ne laisse pas passer cette chance,  
Planque son gel et même son peigne :  
Il devient irrésistible  
Quand il est ébouriffé.

***  
Si tu trouves ton général  
D’une beauté vraiment exquise,  
Et si cette beauté mérite  
Qu’on l’embrasse sans tarder —  
Pousse un cri des plus terribles  
Et active ton sabre rouge  
Pour que tout le monde vous laisse  
Au plus vite en tête-à-tête.

 


End file.
